Sola, deprimida pero con algo por lo que luchar
by Mariera-san
Summary: Perder a alguien importante es doloroso, más doloroso es, sin embargo, saber que ese alguien jamás regresará... ¿O tal vez sí? Caer en la oscuridad es fácil, salir de ella requiere de algo más que mera voluntad... Todo duele y deja estragos, dicen que la felicidad es capaz de someter a las sombras, ¿hasta qué punto ello puede ser cierto?
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! Bueno este es mi primer Fanfic de Fairy Tail & creo que se podría decir el primer fanfic decente que escribo! Tambien quiero darle las gracias a Rairaku-san por apoyarme a escribir este Gruvia! Y a pesar de que sea un poco dramático, creo que os gustara! Disfruten de la lectura ^^_

_Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Solo me pertenece Mizu, que fue un personaje creado por mí_

**Capitulo 1: El maldito día**

Era un día lluvioso, raro, porque siempre solía hacer buen día con un sol abrasador. Me encontraba en mi gran cama fría. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones cortos de pijama con una camiseta de tirantes de color lila. Mientras abría mis ojos poco a poco, miré por la gran ventana que había frete a mi cama y solo vi un simple discurrir de plácida agua. Me desperté lentamente, mientras frotaba mis ojos para abrirlos completamente. Estiré mis piernas, me puse las zapatillas y fui hacia el cuarto donde se encontraba Mizu.

Fui cuidadosamente para no despertarla. Abrí la puerta poco a poco, para poder contemplarla dormir como un ángel. Escuchaba su respiración, y se notaba que dormía plácidamente. Fui acercándome lentamente a su pequeña cama para despertarla, pero algo llamó mi atención. No podía ser, aquel maldito día había vuelto a llegar después de tres años. Me acerqué un poco más, y observé el calendario de gatitos de mi pequeña que se encontraba en la pared. Mi cuerpo comenzó a fallarme, todo me temblaba y unas ganas de morirme en aquel mismísimo instante me invadieron. Tuve que sentarme en un lado de la cama de Mizu y tranquilizarme. Seguía sin creérmelo. Una gran tristeza recorría mi cuerpo rápidamente, dejándome sin fuerzas. Mi cuerpo seguía sin responder. Sin poder contenerme más una pequeña gota de agua caliente recorrió mi mejilla. Era totalmente imposible no derramar una sola lágrima por aquel suceso que hace 3 años sucedió. Repitiendo en mi mente una y otra vez "Tranquilízate, no llores.", pero no servía para nada. Hacía ya tres años que mi amado, Gray, había desaparecido sin explicación. Estaba segura de que no se fue por su propia voluntad, pero cada día lo negaba un poco más. "Él nunca me dejaría, él me amaba", me repetí. Pero de nuevo brotó una lágrima de mis ojos.

Me limpié las dos lágrimas que bajaban por mis mejillas y me acerqué al rostro de mi pequeña para despertarla de un susto para poder verla sonreír y así quitarme el mal estar que en aquellos momentos me asolaba. Poco a poco, empezó a abrir sus parpados y me miró con aquellos preciosos destellos azabaches que eran la viva imagen de los de su padre. Pero sus labios se curvaron un poco. De repente estiró sus pequeños bracitos para abrazarme fuertemente. Me sorprendí al ver que me abrazaba de esa manera, pero acepté su abrazo. Ahora mismo era lo que más necesitaba. Pero unos segundos después empezó a abrir sus labios y me susurró: "mamá, no llores".

Mi corazón se paró un instante al oír aquellas palabras que salieron de su boca. No podía créelo, y no quería, no quería que ella me viera de aquel modo. Así que respiré fuertemente y intente mentir lo más que mi cuerpo de dejara.

―Cariño, mamá no está llorando.―dibujé una leve sonrisa en mi rostro.― Tranquila― murmuré apesadumbrada procurando disimular mi precario estado al tiempo que le acariciaba aquella melena larga y suave de pelo negro.

Desgraciadamente, mis fuerzas me fallaron y una nueva gota de agua brotó de mi tristeza. Me era imposible no llorar, pero debía permanecer lo menos frágil posible con Mizu, no quería que ella me viese triste por ninguna de las maneras.

―Sí lloras. Y siempre por culpa de papá.― Me echó en cara con una voz seria e intimidante.―¿Tanto daño te hizo?― preguntó deshaciendo el abrazo con brusquedad.

Me miraba con esos ojos azabache fijamente esperando la respuesta. Tenía toda la razón, por lo único que yo lloraba era por él, pero no era porque me hubiera hecho daño. Él nunca me hizo daño, pero si lo pienso realmente tiene razón, si él no me hubiera hecho daño no lloraría. Pero el dolor que yo siento no es porque él me lo hiciera, sino porque él no está aquí conmigo. Lo añoro y mucho. Echo de menos todo su ser.

―Él no me hizo daño.―seguía con su miraba fría.―Hace mucho tiempo, antes de que tú nacieras, uno años atrás, tú padre casi dio su vida por mí. Gracias a una persona que nunca conocerás ya que está muerta, mucha gente como tu papa no murió. Pero él al ver que al intentar protegerme murió se alejó de mí. Si te preguntas porqué, simplemente le dio miedo, como si que fuéramos novios no era bueno. Y pues después de un largo tiempo en el que se mantuvo pensativo y esquivo, como abstraído de la realidad, un día, inesperadamente, me invito a una cita.― sonreí― Y allí bajo la luna llena, me explicó que el estuvo alejado de mi porque había necesitado tiempo para pensar, pero la única conclusión a la que llegó fue que no podía estar sin mí. Y desde ese momento nos hicimos novios. Pero un día la oscuridad se cernió sobre nosotros, un día me desperté y él ya no estaba, no dejó ni una nota ni nada. Ese mismo día en el que tu papá se fue yo me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada de ti.― Suspiré al recordar como fue el momento en el que me di cuenta de que me quedé embarazada de mi pequeña, feliz y triste, incomprensible.― Tú papá nunca me hizo daño. Todo lo contrario, él me cuidó y me quiso como los príncipes en un cuento de hadas.― Finalicé mi explicación con alguna que otra lágrima, mientras recordaba aquellos momentos junto a él.

―Entonces, ¿porque lloras? Si no es por culpa de papá, ¿de quién es?―preguntó mirándome con esos ojos llenos de frustración al no saber el porqué de mi tristeza.

La miré con una sonrisa alegre. No sabía cómo explicarle mis sentimientos. Pero intenté ser lo más clara posible para acabar aquella conversación y distraerme con algo.

―Lloro por él. Pero no porque él me haya hecho daño. Sino porque lo echo de menos.― La cogí en brazos y me la llevé a la cocina para desayunar.

Entramos en la cocina, mientras la zarandeaba de un lado a otro entre mis brazos para ver esa sonrisa, que en estos momentos era mi razón para seguir con vida. Mi cocina era pequeña pero tenía su toque moderno, con armarios de madera oscura y lo demás.

―¿Qué te apetece desayunar hoy?― le pregunté sentándola en una de las sillas que había en la cocina.

―Mmm… Un vaso de leche con chocolate y unas galletitas de esas que nos dio ayer la tía Lucy.― sonrío divertida, se veía que tenía ganas de probarlas.

―¡A sus ordenes!―dije cogiendo lo que necesitaba de los estantes.

Cogí unos vasos y ahí puse la leche con el chocolate, le puse una cuchara a cada uno y los llevé a la mesa del comedor. La pequeña Mizu, fue por sí misma y se sentó en su silla. Hacía frío y miré por la gran cristalera que había frente a la mesa. Aquel día oscuro, me volvió a recordar aquel día en que Gray desapareció, recuerdo perfectamente como las gotas bajaban por esa misma cristalera hace 3 años. Cada 18 de Febrero, el día en el que desapareció, llovía, pero siempre supuse que sería por mi culpa, no podía no estar deprimida y la lluvia me recordaba lo triste que estaba. Dejé esos pensamientos a un lado para otro momento y fui a por las galletas. Tenían muy buena pinta, eran de chocolate y caramelo y estaban blanditas y olían ¡deliciosas!

―Mami, ¿hoy iremos al gremio?―me miró con cara de pena mientras se comía un trozo de una galletita.

―Claro princesa, aunque llueva tenemos que ir.― sus ojos se pusieron tristes y siguió comiendo su galleta divertida.― ¿Están buenas?

―Buenas no, buenísimas.―contestó mientras se acababa sus galletitas contenta.

Ambas acabamos el desayuno. Dejé a Mizu viendo un poco de televisión, mientras recogía la mesa y fui a mi habitación a ponerme la ropa para ir al gremio. Me puse unos pantalones largos de color negro apretados y una camisa blanca con detalles azules de manga corta, recogí mi pelo en una trenza dejando unos pequeños mechones por mi rostro y me puse unas botas negras. Para complementar me puse una pulsera azul y unos pendientes a juego. Me maquillé un poco con una máscara de pestañas y un brillo labial que apenas se notaba. Cuando estuve lista fui a coger a Mizu para llevarla a su habitación y vestirla. No puso reproche y vino conmigo, ya se estaba quedando dormida de nuevo, con su carita de ángel, ya que apenas eran las 8 de la mañana y ella se solía despertar pasadas las 9. Apagué el televisor y fui a su habitación la puse encima de su cama y miré por su armario. Tenía muchos vestiditos sin estrenar, ya que no le gustaban, pero como madre que soy hoy iba a llevar uno.

―Princesa mía, sabes que hoy Kisu-kun vendrá al gremio?.― pregunté divertida.

―¿De verdad?― su cara se iluminó totalmente.

―¡Si! ¿Quieres que te ponga este vestidito que te compré ayer?― dije mientras le enseñaba un vestidito, era de color azul clarito y tenía una flor bordada de color rosa. Le debía llegar por debajo de las rodillas y era de manga corta.

―Hmn.― asintió.

Sabía que no le gustaban los vestidos, pero también sabía que el hijo de Erza, Kisu-kun, a mi pequeña le gustaba, no cabe decir que es guapo, con sus ojos dorados y pelo rojo, pero quizás aquello solo era amor de niños, aunque me gustaría que de mayor estuviera con él, era muy responsable y maduro a pesar de sus solo 4 añitos, uno más que Mizu.

Cogí algunas prendas y le puse el vestido, unas mallas blancas y unos zapatitos azules.

―Ven, siéntate aquí.―dije mientras palpaba mis rodillas. Ella vino enseguida y se sentó para que la peinara.

Le peinaba aquella melena larga y negra como la de su papá. Era suave, muy suave. Después de peinarla varias veces, le hice una coleta arriba con todo el pelo bien recogido y luego le puse unos clips para que no se le soltara nada y la dejé levantarse.

―¡Hermosa!― comente mirando cómo se miraba en su espejo. Pero mi mirada nuevamente se dirigió a aquel maldito calendario.

―Gracias, mami.― se sonrojó un poco y le dediqué una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, crecía muy rápido!

Me levanté de la cama de Mizu y me fui al recibidor. Cogí mi bolso de color negro, metí lo necesario como las llaves, el teléfono, etc y fui a avisar a Mizu para irnos al gremio.

―¡Princesa! Venga ven que nos tenemos que ir.― grité para que me escuchara y rápidamente vino con su bolsito azul colgando.

Abrí la puerta, salimos, y la cerré con llave. Las dos bajamos las escaleras hasta abajo, fuimos a donde estaba el coche con los paraguas y entramos. Era un coche azul oscuro y normal, no era ni pobre ni millonario. Simplemente estaba bien, cumplía mis requisitos así que la verdad me parecía perfecto. Senté a Mizu en su silla trasera, le abroché el cinturón y le di un pequeño beso en su frente. Cerré la puerta, me senté en mi asiento y encendí el coche. Íbamos rumbo al gremio mientras ambas cantábamos la canción que sonaba. "¿Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful? ¿Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?."(¿Seguirás amándome cuando deje de ser joven y hermosa? ¿Seguirás amándome cuando no tenga nada solo mi pobre alma adolorida?). A pesar de que la canción fuera triste y tranquila, a ambas nos gustaban las canciones así. Mizu seguía cantando la canción, mientras sobre mi rostro se deslizó una gota de agua. Aquellas canciones tristes, me ponían triste y era lo que menos necesitaba ahora, pero con tal de ver a mi pequeña feliz, la dejaba. Seguimos unos 10 o 15 minutos hacia el gremio, cantando canciones deprimentes, pero aun así nos divertíamos. Al llegar aparqué mi coche y salí de él. Fui a desabrochar a Mizu y la bajé del coche. Cerré el coche y nos fuimos al gremio.

Abrimos nuestros paraguas y después de algunos pasos más, llegamos. Como cada persona que entraba, siempre todos se giraban y saludaban.

―¡Buenos días!― saludaban todos los de gremio.

Nosotras, como siempre, les dedicábamos una sonrisa a todos y nos adentrábamos dirigiéndonos a la barra. No había mucha gente ya que era algo temprano, todos debíamos estar ahí a eso de las diez y eran las nueve. Ya se encontraban Laxus y Mirajane con sus dos hijos y su hija, también estaban Levy y Gajeel junto a su hijo y algunos más. Al saludarlos a todos, fui hacia una parte del gremio donde se podría decir que era más para todos los niños pequeños. Era un trozo todo con colchonetas, colores y demás. De ellos se encargaba Asuka, la hija de Al y Bisca, la cual ya tenía 10 años y ella era la que se encargaba de los niños, era muy cariñosa y le gustaban mucho. Así que me dirigí a ella.

―¡Buenos días guapa! Te dejo a Mizu un ratito mientras voy a mirar las misiones.― dije mientras le daba dos besos y me despedía dándole un beso a mi princesa también, "pórtate bien" le susurré y me fui.

Había muchas misiones, ya que había muchos más miembros en el gremio, pero muchas eran fáciles y aburridas. Pero capto mi atención. Era sobre recoger un collar de una gota de agua mágica o cosas raras y la recompensa era grande. Cogí el papel para seguir leyéndolo pero de repente un gran ruido llego a mis oídos ocasionando que me girara a ver misteriosa.

-¡NO SE QUÉ HACER! ¡NO SE QUÉ HACER! ¡NO SE QUÉ HACER! ¡NO SE QUÉ HACER! ¡AYUDÁDME!- gritaba muy alto un peli rosa desde la puerta con una rubia en sus brazos.

Me acerqué más para ver mejor quiénes eran y eran ¡NATSU y LUCY! Natsu, que llevaba su ropa habitual, con una cara de asustado que parecía que se lo iban a comer con Lucy en brazos, llevaba un vestido de color rosa liso algo largo, con cara de dolor y enfado y sudaba mucho. Preocupada me acerqué rápidamente.

-.-.-.-.-

_Bueno y, ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Bueno principalmente gracias por leerlo! Espero algún review y así animarme a subir el cap 2 que no se cuando lo subiré. De nuevo GRACIAS! _

_**Adelanto: **__El próximo capitulo quizás entra más en Natsu-Lucy, ya verán porque, pero el capitulo 3 será 100% Gruvia._

_Saludos,Mariera-san._


	2. Chapter 2

_Holaaa! Bueno quiero daros las GRACIAS a todos/as por leer mi historia y por dejarme los reviews. Y aquí presente el capítulo 2. Advertencia, hay Nalu, pero en el próximo os lo recompensaré. Sin más, os dejo con este tierno capítulo. Disfrutad de la lectura ^^_

_Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Solo me pertenece Mizu,Kira, Hanak, Kisu y Ai son personajes creados por mí._

**Capitulo 2: Kira y Hanako**

Me acerqué más para ver mejor quiénes eran y eran ¡NATSU y LUCY! Natsu, que llevaba su ropa habitual, con una cara de asustado que parecía que se lo iban a comer con Lucy en brazos, llevaba un vestido de color rosa liso algo largo, con cara de dolor y enfado y sudaba mucho. Preocupada, me acerqué rápidamente.

―¡Pero qué pasa!― pregunté asustada, mientras le cogía la mano a Lucy.

―¡Las niñas!―gritó asustado.

Seguía sin saber qué quería, qué les pasaba a las niñas.

―¡Que he roto aguas, coño!―decía Lucy, la cual cada vez sudaba más.

¡No podía ser! ¡Las dos pequeñas ya venían! ¿Por qué Natsu la había traído al gremio? Tenía tantas preguntas, pero ahora debía ayudarla, yo sabía que significaban las contracciones, ya que las sufrí cuando tuve a Mizu y no quería imaginármelo con dos.

―¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuu!― gemía de dolor.―¡Natsu, por favor, llévame a un hospital, me duele mucho!― pedía ayuda a gritos.

―Lucy, tranquila, respira. Ahora mismo vamos al hospital. Tranquila. Respira.― intentaba relajarla, aunque yo misma sabía que eso era imposible.― Natsu, ¿Cuánto hace que esta así?

―¡No lo sé! Por favor ayudadla.―decía desesperado.

―Hmp.― asentí y dejé a Lucy unos segundos y fui a coger las llaves del coche. Pero de repente aparecieron dos personas por la puerta. Me giré más para ver quiénes eran. ¡Gracias a dios! Allí venían Erza, con Kisu-kun a cuestas y Jellal con la pequeña Ai-chan en brazos dormida.

―¡Qué coño pasa aquí! ¡Con tanto maldito escándalo me vais a despertar a la niña!― decía enfadada Erza, hasta que bajó sus ojos a los dos cuerpos que se encontraban enfrente suya.― ¡Por Kami! Lucy, ¿Qué pasa?

―¡Erzaaa!― La llamó, pero alargó la última letra por el dolor.―¡Las niñaas! ¡Que ya vieneeen!― intentaba vocalizar Lucy.

―¡QUE! ¡LAS NIÑAS! ¡Y QUE COÑO HACES TU AQUÍ, TENDRÍAS QUE ESTAR EN UN MALDITO HOSPITAL! ¡JELLAL, TRAE MI CARRO! ¡JET VEN AQUÍ TU NOS LLEVARAS, CORRIENDO! ¡VENGA MOVEOS QUE PARA ALGO SOIS HOMBRES! ¡OBEDECED! ¡VENGA!―ordenaba Erza.

Se notaba que estaba preocupada. Y no me extraña. La mayor parte de las mujeres de este gremio hemos seguido nuestras vidas con nuestro amor y creado familias.―¡Juvia! ¿Qué haces ahí PARADA? ¡Ven aquí!―Me acerqué casi corriendo y por poco me tropiezo con un escalón.―Coge a Kisu-kun & Ai-chan y llévalos con Asuka-chan. Y luego vuelves, necesito tu ayuda.― explicó y yo asentí con la cabeza.

Cogí a Kisu-kun de la mano y él me regaló una sonrisa y me saludó cariñosamente "Buenos días, Juvia" yo le devolví la sonrisa y fui a coger a la pequeña Ai-chan, que apenas tenía un año. La tenía Jellal, así que fui rápidamente para que él pudiera ir a por el carro de Erza. Cogí a la pequeña y fui a la parte donde estaba Asuka. Intentaba calmar a la pequeña Ai, ya que lloraba levemente por causa del ruido. Al llegar al pequeño espacio donde estaban los niños saludé a Asuka y le di a la niña para que la calmara. Mientras, yo fui a dejar a Kisu-kun con mi amada hija. Estaba sentada en una silla pintando un dibujo. Me acerqué y senté al pequeño a su lado.

―¿Qué pintas?―Le pregunté a Mizu mientras observaba el dibujo en el que había un campo verde.

―He pintado un campo verde y ahora pintaré a mí, a papá y a ti.― contestó con una de sus sonrisas.

Aprobé con la cabeza y fui de nuevo donde se encontraba Lucy. En aquellos pequeños segundos que tardé para llegar, el dibujo de mi pequeña, me lo imaginé, como sería todo ahora si el estuviera. Pero era totalmente imposible. Llegué rápidamente y me senté al lado de la rubia.

―Ya está Erza. Dime. ¿Puedo hacer algo más?― por lo visto no me prestó mucha atención, ya que estaba diciéndole a Lucy que respirara.

―No. Ahora llegara Jellal y la llevaremos al médico.― respondió finalmente con seriedad en su voz y, acto seguido, siguió con la respiración de Lucy. Pero de repente, Lucy me miró concentrada y me preguntó.

―Juvia. Tú, dime como se supone que soportaste este dolor tu sola. Dime, porque se te veía de lo más tranquila cuando ibas a tener a Mizu y esto duele mucho, me da la sensación de que me voy a descomponer.―me interrogó asustada y algo frustrada.

―Lucy, sabes que cuando yo tuve a Mizu, estaba en el gremio y rápidamente fui al hospital. Y no me dolió tanto ya que tu llevas casi una hora con contracciones fuertes y en poco tiempo entre cada una y yo no las tenía tan rápido, las tenia con intervalos de tiempo más largos.― contesté lo más tranquila posible para relajarla. Aquel interrogatorio me recordó cada escena de mi embarazo y de cuando tuve a mi pequeña, la vida se me iluminó al ver aquel pelo negro y aquellos destellos azabaches en sus ojos. Se parecía tanto a su padre. Pero este no era el mejor momento para pensar en ello. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar desde la primera vez esta mañana en la que vi que hoy era 18 de Febrero. Pero ahora no era el momento.

Al ver que Lucy estaba mas tranquila con la presencia de Erza y mi respuesta, me giré y vi a Natsu de lo más nervioso. Sudaba y temblaba. Así que decidí ayudarlo un poco.

―Natsu. Tranquilo.―Le sonreí.― Vas a ser papá, así que quita esa cara, que Lucy se va a poner bien. Solo que bueno. Estos momentos para nosotras es muy doloroso y es normal, pero verás que dentro de unas horas tendrás a tus pequeñas hijas en este mundo y estoy seguro que serás un hombre muy feliz.― intenté relajarlo. Lucy y Erza no escucharon nada de lo que le dije ya que se las veía profundamente concentradas en la respiración. Natsu me sonrió y pareció que se le quitó un poco la cara de temor que tenía por una un poco más relajada y feliz.

―¡¿Dónde coño esta Jellal con el carro?! ¡JELLAL VENGA!― gritaba la peliroja.

―Tranquila, Erza.― decía Natsu, estaba nervioso, pero que Erza estuviera nerviosa lo ponía aun más.

―NATSU. No me digas que tengo que hacer. Que el pequeño Jellal ahí donde lo ves, estaba peor que tú. Por poco se desmaya y encima luego no sabía por donde se iba al hospital.― Le explicó Erza seria, por su nerviosismo. Estaba muy nervioso y a todos los preocupaba ya que ella no suele ponerse nerviosa.

A los pocos minutos, llegó Jellal con el carro de Erza. Por lo visto no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo su mujer, pero eso no era importante ahora mismo. Sino el carro. Era como un coche sin todas sus pertenecías. Básicamente era mejor ir en su carro, porque sería más rápido, ya que con el coche hay trafico y si los lleva Jet, llegaran más rápido.

Erza rápidamente se levantó y entre Natsu y ella la pusieron de pie, pero…

―¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaau!― exclamó Lucy adolorida. Al parecer, eso de ponerse de pie no era lo mejor en ese momento.

―Erza, ¿quieres que lleve en brazos a Lucy y la suba al carro?― preguntó Natsu algo asustado por el malestar que sufría su pareja.

―Está bien.― aceptó su propuesta la peliroja.

Erza se subió al carro y seguida de ella subió Natsu con Lucy en brazos que se retorcía angustiosamente. Al estar arriba, Jet empezó a correr y se fueron hacia el hospital.

Iba a ir a por Mizu y así ir al hospital. Pero un peliazul se interpuso.

―Juvia, espera. ¿Quieres que me quede con Mizu?―preguntó Jellal amablemente.

―No da igual. Yo me la llevo y si quieres me llevo a los tuyos también―contesté moviendo la cabeza negando su petición, no quería que se preocupara.

―Juvia, yo me la quedaré. Sé que hoy hace 3 años que desapareció y se te ve triste aunque intentes ocultarlo. Tranquila, ves al hospital con Lucy y Erza y luego ves a descansar a tu casa y llorar si es lo que necesitas, yo me quedaré con Mizu, no hay problema; sabes que es como otra hija para mí.― las palabras de Jellal me hicieron sentirme mejor.

Sinceramente, necesitaba estar sola y poder llorar mientras pensaba en él. Era algo que realmente necesitaba y si Mizu estaba conmigo no podría.

―Gracias.― le sonreí un poco apenada.

Entonces, fui a despedirme de Mizu, le di dos besos y le dije que se quedaría con Jellal. Se puso muy contenta, supongo que porque estaría con Kisu-kun, pero en fin, me despedí un poco de todos, cogí mi coche y me dirigí al hospital.

-.-.-.-.- **POV LUCY**

Estaba tumbada encima de Natsu con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas de Erza. Todo el cuerpo me dolía. Las malditas contracciones que se repetían cada 30 segundos me iban doliendo más y más... No llegaba la hora en la que me quitaría ese dolor. Pero de repente, tuve la siguiente contracción y en esa, unas pequeñas y pocas gotas de agua salada empezaron a brotar de mis ojos.

―Lucy, respira ya queda menos; en unos 10 minutos como mucho llegamos.―Me tranquilizaba Erza.

Cerré los ojos e intenté relajarme para la próxima contracción que en unos segundos más aparecería. Pero abrí mis ojos al escuchar esa voz masculina que tanto me gustaba.

―Lucy, te juro que lo siento.― Se disculpaba mi pelirosa. Al verle esa cara de intranquilidad y sufrimiento me dio mucha pena. No tenía porque disculparse, no era su culpa.

―No te preocupes.― Le sonreí.― Es normal que te pongas así conociéndote. Vamos a tener dos hijas. Dos pequeñas personas que van ha cambiar nuestra vida de aquí en adelante y que nos harán de lo más felices en nuestra vida. Y ya pronto estarán aquí.― lo consolaba alegremente a mi hombre cogiéndolo de la mano, para poder los dos juntos superar la próxima contracción que se acercaba. Ambos nos apretamos la mano fuerte y superamos la contracción mientras en nuestro rostro se deslizaban gotas de agua.

Erza nos sonrió mientras contemplaba nuestras caras sonrientes. Pero de repente el carro se paro indicando una sola cosa.

―Ya hemos llegado.― acabó de afirmar Jet nuestra llegada.

Natsu se quitó las lágrimas y de nuevo me cogió en brazos.

―Te quiero.― Me susurró cariñosamente y luego me besó rápidamente para bajar del carro.

Jet fue a dejar el carro en alguna parte mientras nosotros tres entramos corriendo al hospital. Yo fui donde había sillas y me senté en una de ellas con Natsu a mi lado. Mientras tanto, Erza discutía con la recepcionista. Había unas 5 personas antes que nosotros pero los echó y se puso la primera.

―Hola. Por favor, denme una camilla y un médico ahora mismo. Tengo una embarazada de parto con dos bebés en su pequeño cuerpo. Así que hágame el favor de traerme un médico. ¡YA!.― le gritaba Erza a la pobre señora de la recepción, mientras Natsu y yo reíamos un poco.

Pocos minutos después apareció mi doctor. Era un hombre de unos treinta años, fornido, de pelo negro y ojos verdes.

―Hola. ¿Lucy Hertfilia?― preguntaba el doctor buscándome con la mirada.

―¡AQUÍ!―gritó Erza mientras se levantaba de la silla.

―Vengan por aquí.― nos dijo el doctor. Erza decidió quedarse esperando mientras Natsu, que me llevaba en la silla de ruedas y yo, junto al doctor, fuimos a la consulta.

Después de unos pocos pasillos muy largos, llegamos a la consulta. Natsu se quedó fuera no sé porqué, y yo entré.

―Lucy, por favor túmbate en la camilla.―Me ordenó educadamente.

Y así hice, me tumbé en la cama y el empezó a mirar y pocos segundos después me miró con una mirada algo seria y fría.

―¿Qué quieres parto natural o cesaría?― Me preguntó mientras seguía con la mirada fría sobre mí.

―Natural.― contesté firme.

―Sabes que son dos niñas y no es una. Sabes que hay muchos riesgos de que algo salga mal. Sabes que es muy doloroso, ya que muy pocas veces las mujeres prefieren el parto natural a la cesaría en estos casos. ¿Verdad?― Me advirtió el doctor severamente.

―Yo soy una maga de Fairy Tail. Puedo con todo. Así que avise a mi marido que no sé porqué se ha quedado ahí fuera y prepare el quirófano o lo que sea, porque quiero ver a mis hijas, la verdadera razón de ahora en adelante para seguir viva.―Le explique seria. Me daba rabia que se opusiera. Yo desde el primer momento lo quise así y aunque sabía que me dolería todo mi ser y que quizás no todo salga perfectamente por los riesgos me da realmente igual.

Hablé con Natsu unos diez minutos, lo que tardó el doctor en prepararlo todo. Hablamos sobre como podrían ser ellas. Pero cuando a los diez minutos el doctor llegó mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido. Dentro de unas horas o menos, mis dos pequeñas llegarían al mundo, y lo tendría todo, a Natsu y a mis dos hijas. Pero de repente, un montón de personas vinieron corriendo a mi habitación. Eran todos los del gremio. El doctor nos dio unos minutos y cada uno nos dio valentía a ambos, aunque Juvia no vino; cosa que me extrañó bastante porque la vi aunque no entró, pero sabía que tenía una razón.

Al acabar de verlos a todos, Natsu se veía un poco triste. Y sabía porque. Le hubiera gustado que su mejor amigo hubiera estado ahí. Gray Fullbuster. Segundos después de darme cuenta de ello supe porque Juvia no había venido. A pesar de que sabía que ella vendría, mis hijas nacerían el 18 de Febrero, día en el que Gray desapareció, desde ese día nada fue lo mismo, Juvia ha cambiado mucho ya no es tan alegre y divertida como antes, ahora es más callada y suele estar triste aunque con Mizu no es así. Sabía que ella no había venido ya que todo esto le hacía recordar el que Gray no estuvo cuando ella tuvo a Mizu, pero ahora mismo debía dejar eso a un lado. Debía vivir el momento.

Pocos segundos de que saliera Makarov, el último que nos visitó, el doctor nos llevó al quirófano.

―Natsu.― lo llamé girándome a verle su cara.

―¿Si?― dijo algo preocupado.

―Vamos a ser papás. Vamos a tener dos hijas preciosas. Kira Dragneel y Hanako Dragneel. Una representación de nuestro amor, de nuestra vida. Porque eres mi vida, eres el hombre que más quiero en este mundo y mi sonrisa para cada día de mi vida. Y de ahora en adelante seremos una verdadera familia.― le dije con alguna lágrima por mi rostro.

―La razón de mi vida de ahora en adelante y desde el primer momento en el que te vi eres tú y ahora lo seréis vosotras, mis tres princesas, las personas que más querré en este mundo. Te amo.― y después de esas palabras me sonrío con esa sonrisa que me limpiaba el corazón de todo lo malo que poseyera en aquellos instantes.

Y al final de otro largo pasillo llegamos al quirófano. Me sentaron en otra camilla, nos pusieron los gorritos verdes en el pelo y todo lo demás.

―Bueno, pues empecemos. Respira hondo y empuja lo más fuerte que puedas.―Me explicaba el doctor. Me dolía todo el cuerpo. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo me dolía. Notaba a mis dos hijas en mi cuerpo. Moviéndose. Respiré, agarré fuerte la mano de Natsu y empujé con todas mis fuerzas.

Mi cuerpo estaba muy dolorido. Apenas podía moverme y empujar. Pero seguí empujando hasta que se escuchó un llanto. Natsu me agarró más fuerte de la mano. No pude resistirme a llorar. Solo quería abrazarla. Pero debía seguir. Aunque no notara mi cuerpo debía seguir por mi otra hija, así que empujé más y finalmente escuché otro llanto más. No podía estar más orgullosa. Mis hijas estaban en este mundo. Me giré para ver a Natsu y estaba llorando como un niño pequeño. Ambos éramos papás. Una de las enfermeras me trajo a mis dos pequeñas y las posó sobre mis brazos. Mis pequeñas estaban ahí. Eran hermosas. Una de ellas era rubia con los ojos verdes que tenía Natsu y la que era más pequeña, pelirosa con los ojos marrones. Desde que las miré, ambas me miraron a los ojos a mí y a Natsu que seguía llorando de felicidad. No podía parar de admirarlas.

―Son hermosas, como tú.―me susurró mi peli rosa besando mi mejilla húmeda.

Le sonreí, aquel era él, el hombre del que me enamoré perdidamente, mi alegría y no podía estar más orgullosa de él.

―Bueno… Te llevaré a la habitación para que descanses un poco. Natsu, tu sal a dar la noticia y cuando Lucy esté lista para recibir visitas, te avisarán.― nos explicó el doctor.

Natsu salió de allí, no sin antes besarme cariñosamente y luego se fue. A mi me llevaron a mi habitación y allí me cambiaron de ropa y me dejaron descansar.

-.-.-.-.- **POV JUVIA**

Todos estábamos fuera esperando que saliera alguien para explicarnos cómo había ido todo. Yo me sentía mal por el hecho de no haber ido a decirles nada, pero sabía que ellos me entenderían perfectamente.

De repente, todos nos giramos y vimos a Natsu serio mirando fijamente el suelo. Todos nos asustamos un poco al ver esa reacción. Pero segundos después subió su cabeza despacio y puso aquella sonrisa que le hacía sonreír a todo el mundo que la viera mientras pasaba una mano rascando su cabeza.

―¡Ya soy papá!― dijo feliz .

Todos gritaban, lo abrazaban y algunos hasta lloraban. Yo me levanté y lo saludé con una sonrisa, pero me volví a sentar. Después de hablar con casi la mayoría de ellos se sentó a mi lado. Notó que estaba feliz por ellos, pero aunque intentara ocultarlo estaba triste.

―Juvia, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas triste?― Me preguntó Natsu preocupado.

―Oh… Natsu. No pasa nada.―intenté sonreír girándome para mirarlo a los ojos, de nuevo tenía que hacer todo lo posible para mentir como esta mañana con Mizu, no iba a arruinar todo esto.―Pero hoy es una fecha mala para mí. Hoy hace tres años que él desapareció. Estoy muy contenta de que todo haya salido muy bien, pero todo sería diferente si él estuviera aquí. Y sé que debo dejar de pensar en él e intentar enamorarme de nuevo y ser feliz. Pero no puedo. Así que... con tu permiso, me gustaría ir a descansar.―Le expliqué, pero cada vez mi tono de voz se volvía más apagado.

―Claro. No pasa nada. Yo también lo hecho de menos. Nada es lo mismo sin él. Y no hace falta que te enamores de otra persona, algún día sé que volverá.― Me contestó algo apenado, él también estaba muy afectado por todo lo acontecido a pesar de que intentara disimularlo; era normal, era su mejor amigo y en un día tan importante, se sentía el vacío que había dejado por mucho que intentáramos mirar para otro lado y hacer como si todo siguiera como siempre, como hace tres años...

―Bueno. No te preocupes por mí. Tienes que ser feliz. Lucy tiene mucha suerte de tenerte. Ya que yo estuve sola y sino hubiera sido por ella, no sé como estaría ahora mismo. Tiene suerte de tener a alguien. Mi corazón no le corresponde a nadie más que a él. Así que disfruta.¡Eres papá!― Me despedí abrazándolo mientras se me salía alguna lágrima.

Me despedí de todos, salí del hospital y entré en mi coche. Lo puse en marcha y me dispuse a ir a mi apartamento. Sabía que esa noche sería inolvidable. Lloraría hasta más no poder y cada uno de los recuerdos que tuve con él desde el primer momento que lo conocí hasta que desapareció, me desvelarían. Aquella noche iba a ser realmente triste. Pero necesitaba llorar y pensar en él. Aunque nunca vuelva. Él siempre será lo que más amé en este mundo.

-.-.-.-.-

_¿Y? ¿Qué os ha parecido? La verdad lo siento mucho ya que en este capítulo hay muy poco Gruvia, pero me apetecía mucho escribir las escenas de Nalu y Natsu es muy mono ^^. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado mucho y el próximo capitulo sí será Gruvia 100% Espero que me dejéis algún review para seguir con esta historia. Que realmente me gusta mucho y aunque me deprimo pensando todo lo que aun tiene que pasar. ¿No os pica la curiosidad? Espero vuestros reviews, que doy las GRACIAS a los que me los dejaron, de verdad. De nuevo le agradezco a Rairaku-san, por ayudarme y animarme y a mis seguidores que por ello continuo! _

_**Adelanto: **__Bueno es 100% Gruvia. Juvia llorara en su departamento, mientras os cuenta su historia con Gray, el hombre que ama._

_Saludos,Mariera-san__._


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola! Bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo 3. La verdad es bastante triste u.u Porque como adelanté Juvia está triste y lo recuerda. Creía que me quedaría aún más triste pero bueno así esta bien. No cuenta muchas cosas importantes. Aquí no se desenlaza la trama aún, pero en el próximo si se aproximará. Les invito a que lean y que no lo escuchen con música triste. Disfruten de la dramática lectura!_

_Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Solo me pertenece Mizu, que fue un personaje creado por mí_

**Capitulo 3: Anhelando todo su ser**

Me despedí de todos, salí del hospital y entré en mi coche. Lo puse en marcha y me dispuse a ir a mi apartamento. Sabía que esa noche sería inolvidable. Lloraría hasta más no poder y cada uno de los recuerdos que tuve con él desde el primer momento que lo conocí hasta que desapareció, me desvelarían. Aquella noche iba a ser realmente triste. Pero necesitaba llorar y pensar en él. Aunque nunca vuelva. Él siempre será lo que más amé en este mundo.

Ya no llovía como esta mañana. Simplemente hacía frío, ese frío que siento yo cada vez que pienso en él y sé que no está aquí. El frío que siento cada día. Como mi corazón está congelado por el frío que siento si él ya no me quiere y el miedo que me da que él no vuelva nunca.

Iba conduciendo, con el aire acondicionado puesto, mientras escuchaba canciones tristes del CD que estaba puesto. Todas iban sobre amor. Yo las cantaba y me sentía mejor, aunque sabía que esa noche iba a ser inolvidable, siempre tenía que evitar llorar por Mizu, pero esta noche, esta noche podré llorar hasta que no pueda más y recordaré cada momento con él.

Seguí unos minutos más cantando esas canciones y llegué a mi apartamento. Aparqué el coche y me dirigí a la puerta para entrar. Abrí la puerta y todo estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaban los suaves susurros del viento y hacía un poco de frío pero no tanto como fuera.

Dejé el bolso y el abrigo que llevaba en la entrada y me fui a mi habitación, me daría una ducha y luego podría tumbarme en mi cama a pensar en él. Cogí un camisón de color azul por encima de las rodillas y de maga corta, una bata muy suave de color lila oscuro con mariposas azules, la ropa interior y unos calcetines.

Entré en el cuarto de baño y empecé a ducharme. Mientras el agua corría por todo mi cuerpo y me hacía un leve masaje en la cabeza con el champú puesto, todo empezó a aparecer en mi mente. Cada recuerdo con él. No podía creerme aún que él siguiera sin aparecer. Su olor, sus abrazos que me aportaban seguridad, aquellos besos apasionados que él me daba que me limpiaban el alma, sus labios eran tan suaves y su voz masculina. Su mirada pícara con los destellos azabaches, su sonrisa de lado. Todo su ser, me gustaba tanto. Y lo anhelaba. Pero no podía hacer nada para buscarlo, estuvimos un año buscándolo sin ni una mínima pista. Después de ese año de búsqueda pararon, ya que para algunos definitivamente había muerto. Pero no había pistas de que hubiera muerto, solo desaparecido y eso me ayudaba a seguir pensando que él realmente está vivo. Sé que tendrá una explicación razonable. Pero aun así ya hace tres años que desapareció. Y cada día lo echo más en falta.

Acabé de ducharme y me vestí. Me recogí todo el pelo en un moño, ordené el baño y me fui a mi habitación.

Al entrar encendí el equipo de música y puse un disco de los que él solía poner, esa música tan lenta y romántica. Y segundos después empezó a sonar. Al escuchar cada tecla de piano, cada recuerdo vino a mí, tan de golpe, provocando que empezara a llorar. Me tumbe en la cama y me arropé con la colcha. Y escuchando la música tan delicada, cerré mis ojos aunque aun así seguían saliendo gotas de agua de ellos y decidí empezar a recordar, después de todo, recordarlo me hacia sentir mejor.

En la cama empecé a recordar, que hace mucho que esta cama está fría. Abrí un poco mis ojos y miré el gran trozo de cama vacío que había a mí lado sin él. Recuerdo que cada mañana mientras yo dormía él se acercaba a mí y empezaba a acariciarme el pelo suavemente y me susurraba "te amo". Y después yo me giraba hacía él y lo besaba, en un beso largo.

Me levanté poco a poco y con la manga de la bata limpié algunas de las lágrimas que había por mis mejillas. Fui a donde estaba el gran armario y abrí una puerta. La mitad del armario era donde yo tenía mi ropa y la otra mitad él tenía la suya. Cogí una de sus camisas, era blanca y recordaba perfectamente como le quedaba y cuando se la puso. La acerqué poco a poco a mi cara y la olí. Aún tenía su olor. Ese olor masculino que me gustaba tanto. Al olerla, mi cuerpo empezó a fallarme provocando que cayera al suelo de rodillas y mi llanto continuara cada vez con lágrimas más grandes, ocasionando que viera borroso. De nuevo acerqué la camisa y las escenas aparecieron en mi mente repentinamente.

El día en que se puso esa camisa solo para mí. Recuerdo perfectamente que el día que se puso esa camisa, fue el día en que me dijo lo que sentía por mí.

Yo estaba sentada en una mesa del gremio, mientras miraba una revista. Cuando de repente él se empezó a acercar. Cada paso que él daba mi corazón latía más rápido. Hacía unos meses que ya me dejó claro que necesitaba pensar porque no sabía que sentía por mí. Desde ese día dejé de "acosarlo" como él decía. Al llegar a mi mesa se sentó enfrente de mí y alzó la cabeza mirándome con esos ojos negros. Sentía que me iba a desmayar allí mismo, pero conseguí mantenerme firme. Siguió mirándome y al final me dijo: "Pasaré a buscarte a tu casa sobre las ocho, espero que estés ahí."

Después de eso se fue con su grupo del gremio. No podía creérmelo, ¿que debería querer exactamente? Me diría algo sobre nosotros, sobre una misión. Había muchas posibilidades, pero mantuve la esperanza de que fuera algo sobre nosotros dos. Al escuchar esas palabras mis mejillas se pusieron algo rosadas y una pequeña sonrisa apreció en mi rostro. Rápidamente miré el gran reloj que había en el gremio y eran casi las cinco de la tarde. Al ver que era algo tarde dejé la revista en la mesa y me fui a casa. Estaba tan contenta, pero también temía que me digera que él no sentía nada por mí. En unos quince minutos llegué a mi casa. Ya eran casi las cinco y media. Entré en mi casa y me duché. Estuve cerca de una hora para elegir que ponerme, pero me decanté por mi vestido preferido. Era por debajo de las rodillas. Era un poco ajustado, haciendo que realzara mis caderas y mis piernas. Era de color azul oscuro y tenía una cinta de color blanco con un lazo a un lado un poco más arriba de la cadera. La parte de arriba se ataba atrás en un lazo, quedando por delante en forma de V. También me puse un collar con una lágrima de cristal. Unos zapatos con un poco de tacón de color blanco y me alisé un poco el pelo. Me maquillé con delicadeza, algo natural, no me gustaba que se notara mucho. Mientras cogía lo fundamental para meterlo en el bolsito blanco que iba a llevar, sonó el timbre. No podía creerlo, ya había llegado. Por poco me desmayo en mi habitación.

Fui a la puerta, suspiré y la abrí. Y allí estaba él. Llevaba esa misma camisa blanca con unos pantalones vaqueros. De repente de su espalda sacó una rosa roja. Y me la dio mientras me decía "Es para ti". Yo la cogí, no podía creerlo, aún intentaba convencerme de que todo esto fuera real. Le di un "gracias" y cerré la puerta.

Le pregunté que a dónde íbamos a ir y me dijo que si me apetecía pasear. Yo asentí y ambos caminamos un largo rato hablando sobre lo que habíamos hecho todos estos meses. Pero de repente me di cuenta y estábamos en un sitio que no conocía, todo estaba lleno de hierba, la brisa hacía que ese pelo rebelde que tenía él, se moviera de lado a lado. Desde ese lugar se veía todo Fiore. Nos sentamos en la hierba observando el bonito paisaje y vimos la luna llena.

El tiempo que estaba hablando con él me sentía muy bien, al poder hablar con él. Pero esos momentos me incomodaban, el silencio. Pero de repente se giró y me observó detenidamente hasta encontrarse con mis ojos. Mi corazón latía muy rápido al ver que empezaba a abrir su boca para decirme algo. Y empezó a hablar. Sé perfectamente cada palabra que dijo: "Juvia, sé que he estado esquivándote y te dije que necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Pero en todo este tiempo solo he llegado a una conclusión de que realmente podemos intentarlo. Desde el primer momento en el que te vi, me sorprendiste con tu hermosura y tu gran don de utilizar el agua. Todo lo que has hecho por mí. Ninguna mujer de este mundo me amará tanto como tú. No quería reconocer que sentía algo por ti, pero después de todo este tiempo debía descifrar si lo que sentía por ti era amor o simple amistad. Y reconozco que cada vez que te veía con Gajeel o con Lyon no podía soportar no ponerme celoso. Juvia, lo que sentía por ti era amor. Y eso solo significa que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti."

No podía creerme lo que escuchaba. Él estaba enamorado de mí. Estaba quieta y mirándolo fijamente, tenía los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal por lo sorprendida que estaba y me puse aun más nerviosa al ver que empezaba a acercarse a mí. Solo me dejé llevar y también me acerqué a él. Con una de sus manos cogió mi rostro suavemente y la piel se me erizó al notar el contacto aunque fuera mínimo de nuestra piel. Nuestros labios cada vez estaban más cerca. Y después de unos segundos nuestros labios se unieron en un beso apasionando donde ambos explicamos lo que sentíamos mutuamente. Él me amaba. Pero de repente me caí hacía atrás y el cayó encima de mí cuidadosamente. Yo me asusté y por lo visto se notó en mi rostro ya que él me preguntó preocupado "¿Pasa algo malo?" yo sonreí y le contesté con un "Que te amo" Y nos volvimos a besar. Nunca olvidaré ese beso. Nunca olvidaré como me besaba. Anhelo besarlo. Aquellos besos que me llevaban a otra dimensión. Pero de repente mi móvil empezó a sonar. Gray me dijo que no lo cogiera pero era Erza, así que lo cogí. Necesitaba que fuéramos al gremio. Nos arruinó nuestra primera cita. Pero fuimos de la mano y esa misma noche nosotros también dijimos que estábamos juntos.

Cada día estaba más feliz de tenerlo a mi lado. Cada día estaba más orgullosa de él. Me hacía sentir cosas inexplicables. Después de un tiempo se confirmó la relación de Natsu con Lucy y así poco a poco todos éramos felices junto a nuestra pareja.

Lo amaba más que a nada. Yo era tan feliz, era el hombre perfecto para mí. Y cada vez que decía "te amo", me daban ganas de llorar y besarlo eternamente.

Pero de repente un maldito 18 de febrero me desperté sola, con una gran mancha de sangre a mí lado y sin él.

Nadie podía creer que él había desaparecido. La búsqueda no sirvió ya que no encontramos nada y Makarov decidió dejarlo. Aunque nos opusiéramos él no nos hizo caso. Todo el mundo empezó a formar su familia y ser feliz. Mientras yo estaba sola. Recuerdo que al ducharme él día en el que él desapareció, me di cuenta de que había engordado y que no me encontraba muy bien los últimos días y solo llegué a la conclusión de que ya ambos queríamos tener un bebé desde hacía tiempo, lo conseguimos. Solo que él no estaría a mi lado para cuidarnos. Me puse tan feliz de saber que estaba embarazada de él, del hombre que tanto amaba. Pero saber que él había desaparecido. Todo tan de repente.

Poco a poco todos los del gremio sabían la noticia. Todos estaban muy contentos por mí y de que pudiera tener un recuerdo del gran mago Gray Fullbuster. Lucy y Erza me ayudaron mucho. Se quedaban a dormir en mi casa para que no estuviera sola o cosas así. Pero ellas debían vivir su vida. No quería depender de nadie. Así que apenas tuve unos 4 meses y ya me sentía mejor respecto al embarazo, les dije que no necesitaba que me cuidaran, que vivieran sus vidas y así hicieron, dormía sola. Al saber que era una niña me puse muy feliz. Me acuerdo de nuestras charlas sobre el sexo del bebé. Yo quería un niño, con el pelo negro y esos ojos azabaches y él quería una niña. Siempre me susurraba al oído "Espero que sea una niña tan hermosa como eres tú". Y su deseo se cumplió. Iba a ser una niña.

Hasta que nació Mizu, fue uno de los días más importantes y felices de mi vida. Pero también uno de los peores ya que él no estuvo. Me hice un juramento. No lloraría, no quería que Mizu me viera triste. Cada día la misma rutina. Ir al gremio hacer una misión y volver a casa. Lyon siempre me decía que él me podía dar una vida mejor, que no tenía que estar triste. Odiaba que digera eso. Yo no sentía nada por él y aun así insistía y si estaba triste era mi problema. No me iba a enamorar de nadie, porque a pesar de que pasara tanto tiempo lo seguía amando a él. Solo a él.

Y así pasó un año, Mizu ya había nacido y algunas parejas también habían tenido bebés. También hubo bodas. Yo solía asistir a todas, pero me iba pronto. Gray aún no me había pedido matrimonio. Aunque éramos jóvenes y yo tampoco tenía intenciones de ello. Pero ahora me arrepiento al saber que quizás nunca podré casarme y tener una vida feliz.

Creía que mi vida seria feliz, Gray siempre estaría a mi lado y formaríamos una familia juntos. Pero no sería así. Él no iba a volver.

Me levanté del suelo. Empezaban a bajar las temperaturas ya que la noche se acercaba. Sin darme cuenta empezó a llover. Me metí en la cama nuevamente, me arropé y puse la camisa sobre la almohada, para respirar su olor. Recordé cuando despertaba entre sus brazos después de esas noches apasionadas que pasábamos juntos.

No podía parar de llorar. Ya habían pasado tres años y ni rastro de él. Tendría que empezar a dejarlo a un lado. A intentar ser feliz sin él. Olvidarlo. Pero me era completamente imposible. Desde el primer momento en el que lo vi me enamoré de él. Y después de todo lo que pasamos. Al fin conseguimos estar juntos y él desaparece.

Es tan injusto. Pero no podía hacer nada. Quizás debería intentar enamorarme de alguien. Rehacer mi vida. Pero siempre su recuerdo volvería a mí. Cada vez que veo a Mizu me acuerdo de él. Todo, cada mínimo acto que hace me recordaba a él. Que haré cuando sea mayor y realmente quiera saber quién es su padre.

No paraba de pensar. Debería haberlo disfrutado más, debería haberle dicho antes que lo amaba. Pero eso ahora mismo no servía de nada. A pesar de que me arrepentía de no poder haber estado más tiempo con él, así eran las cosas, yo estaba sola, triste, aunque tuviera a Mizu mi corazón seguía doliéndome cada día más. No iba a poder olvidarlo nunca. Nunca. Ni aunque quisiera olvidarlo no podría. Él dejo tantos recuerdos imborrables en mi memoria.

Lágrimas seguían cayendo por mis mejillas, mientras me arrepentía cada vez más. Todo sería tan perfecto si no hubiera desaparecido. Él me habría cuidado durante el embarazo de Mizu, hubiera estado conmigo en todo momento, ahora seríamos una familia tan feliz. Pero era imposible que eso pasara. No estaba en un sueño, estaba viviendo esta maldita y dolorosa realidad.

Hace tres años que ha muerto, tengo 22 años, aun soy joven y aunque todos me digan que tenga que dejarlo y seguir mi vida feliz y yo me negara tenían razón, aún me quedaba mucha vida por delante. Pero soy débil. Y lo sigo amando como el primer día en que lo vi. Mi amor por él sigue igual de fuerte que hace 5 años.

Seguí horas recordándolo. Debían ser cerca de las doce de la noche. Me levanté y cambié el CD. Puse él último CD que él compro. No lo había escuchado. Seguía en el cajón lleno de polvo. Lo cogí y lo puse. Empezó a sonar una canción no tan lenta como la de los otros discos, así que la pasé y la siguiente sí era triste. La dejé y me fui a la cocina a hacerme un café. Lo hice, pero cuando iba hacia mi habitación el vaso se me resbaló y calló al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos. El café estaba por todas partes, incuso manchó la pared. De repente la imagen de la gran mancha de sangre sobre mi cama de aquel día, apareció en mi mente. Me arrinconé contra la pared. Debía tranquilizarme.

Respiré unos minutos con los ojos cerrados y me dirigí a la cocina para poder coger lo necesario para limpiarlo. Lo limpié y pasé de un café. Me bebí un vaso de agua y decidí volver a mi habitación.

Pero de camino a la habitación, observé unos segundos el salón y miré la gran cristalera y vi las gotas caer. Seguía lloviendo.

Sabía que era mala idea. Pero caminado lentamente fui hacia el jardín. La hierba y las flores estaban mojadas. Todo era tan triste. Abrí la puerta y empecé a caminar sobre la hierba. Un gran escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, pero seguí caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño árbol. Lo poco que había caminado estaba empapada. La lluvia me ayudaba a camuflar mis lágrimas. Pero en esos momentos no necesitaba ocultar lo que sentía. Estaba muerta de miedo. Tenía tanto miedo de que él realmente nunca volviera. De que los demás tengan razón y esté muerto. No podría soportar saber que ha muerto. Nunca más poder besarlo ni mirarlo a los ojos. Nunca más. Era inexplicable lo que sentía, solo sabía que llorar me ayudaba, aunque eso no me ayudara a salir de esta maldita realidad y poderme encontrar con él.

Comencé a tener frío así que decidí entrar. Me quité la bata y el camisón quedándome en la ropa interior aunque también estaba mojada. Fui de nuevo a mi habitación y cogí ropa limpia. Debía ducharme de nuevo si no quería enfermar. Esta vez cogí un pantalón largo de color azul oscuro, la camisa que tenía sobre la almohada y otra ropa interior. Me duche tranquilamente. Me vestí y al mirarme al espejo me vi. Tenía unas grandes ojeras en mi rostro, pero era bastante normal.

Me empezó a doler la cabeza, supongo que de tanto llorar. Me tomé un calmante y volví a mi habitación.

De un cajón saque un álbum de fotos. Había fotos de casi cada día que pasé con él. Se me veía tan feliz. Y ahora estaba tan triste. Verlo en las fotos a mi lado. Saber que él me quería, me reconfortaba.

Saqué otros dos álbumes, uno era de las últimas fotos que teníamos juntos y otro de los últimos 3 años.

Seguía mirando las fotos que tenía con él hasta que llegué a la última página. Había dos fotos. Una era de él y yo en una playa con la puesta de sol detrás y la de abajo era con un muñeco de nieve. Con uno de mis dedos acaricié su rostro en la foto. Iba a empezar a llorar de nuevo. Quería tranquilizarme un poco para que el calmante hiciera efecto antes de volver a adentrarme en esa oscuridad, así que cogí el otro álbum de fotos.

Salía yo con Mizu de bebé. Cuando empezó a caminar. Era tan hermosa. Y se parecía tanto a él. Aunque evidentemente también se parecía a mí. Se acercaba el final del álbum y sabía que empezaría a llorar de nuevo. De repente vi una foto de unos meses atrás.

Gildarts cogió a los pequeños que ya tenían más de 3 años y decidió saber cual era el poder de cada uno. Eran poderes muy buenos. Pero de repente vi a Mizu detrás de Kisu-kun, ella quería hacer la prueba, pero aún era pequeña. Fui corriendo, sin embargo Gildarts me paró y me dijo que quería comprobar si estaba preparada. Asentí no muy convencida y me senté en un banco. Gildarts le dio un vaso con agua y empezó a elevarla, eso quería decir que sería como yo, maga del agua. Pero al sacar el agua del vaso y hacerla una bola, la congeló. Genial, sería maga del agua y del hielo. Pero miré a Gildarts, y tenía un rostro serio, por lo visto esos no eran los verdaderos poderes de ella.

Segundos después de que la bola de hielo cayera al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos, apareció de nuevo en el vaso. Estaba igual. El agua en el vaso. Todos abrimos los ojos al ver el agua en el vaso. Gildarts se levantó y me dijo: "¡Vaya! Parece que esta pequeña será muy fuerte de mayor. Aun no sé si será verdad. Pero por lo visto controla el agua y el hielo como sus padres y su verdadero poder es manejar el tiempo." Estaba sorprendida. Ese poder era parecido al que tenía Ultear. Nadie del gremio podría ayudarla con ello. Nadie lo había visto antes ya que todos estaban sorprendidos. Me puse contenta al ver que tenía tanto talento. Sería una maga bastante fuerte y eso me alegraba.

Pero no le presté mucha atención. Después de todo aún era pequeña y le quedaban varios años para que empezara a practicar. Apenas tenía 3 años, que los cumplió hacía poco menos de un mes. Era pequeña. Y no quería que se sometiera a tanto entrenamiento a tan corta edad. Ahora debía disfrutar y ser feliz.

Después de ese breve pensamiento sobre mi pequeña decidí volver a pensar en él. Pasaría un largo tiempo hasta que pudiera volver a llorar. Ahora Lucy había tenido a las gemelas y la mayor parte del tiempo estaría en el hospital con ella. Así que metí los álbumes en el cajón y me tumbé en la cama. Seguía recordando cada momento con él. Eran infinitos todos los momentos, inexplicables las sensaciones.

Después de una horas más pensando únicamente en él. Me dormí. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla horrible. Pero de repente me desperté. Casi me caí de la cama. Me asusté mucho. Pero volví a tumbarme más en medio y miré la ventana para ver qué hora debía ser. Pero vi una sombra oscura. No veía mucho ya que mis ojos estaban cerrados sino fuera por unos milímetros. Los abrí más y enefecto. Allí había alguien. Abrí más mis ojos y vi que era un hombre. ¿Acaso era Gray?

-.-.-.-.-

_Y así se acabó *-* Jaja, bueno este capítulo es muy triste lo reconozco, desde un principio quería que fuera triste! Se que no cuenta muchas cosas importantes, pero entre los capítulo sabrán la verdadera trama. ¿Impacientes? Yo si ^^. Espero sus reviews para subir el capítulo 4 donde descubrirán quien es el chico de la ventana y un poco más. Gracias a Rairaku-san, a los que leen mi historia y a la gente que me deja sus reviews!_

_**Adelanto: **__El próximo capitulo descubrirán quien es él hombre que esta en la ventana ^^._

_Saludos,Mariera-san._


	4. Chapter 4

_Holaa! Bueno quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado el lunes/martes de la semana pasada. Pero el lunes estuve deprimida porque una amiga se fue de viaje un largo tiempo y el viernes empecé la escuela y ando un poco liad. Pero bueno aquí tienen quien es el chico de la ventana. Abajo les explicaré algunas cosas xD Lean curiosas y de nuevo lamento el retraso._

_Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Solo me pertenece Mizu, Kira, Hanako, Kisu y Ai que fueron personajes creados por mí._

**Capitulo 4: ¿Tan pronto?**

Después de una horas más pensando únicamente en él. Me dormí. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla horrible. Pero de repente me desperté. Casi me caí de la cama. Me asusté mucho. Pero volví a tumbarme más en medio y miré la ventana para ver qué hora debía ser. Pero vi una sombra oscura. No veía mucho ya que mis ojos estaban cerrados sino fuera por unos milímetros. Los abrí más y enefecto. Allí había alguien. Abrí más mis ojos y vi que era un hombre. ¿Acaso era Gray?

¿Acaso habría vuelto? Abrí más mis ojos, para ver quién era realmente. Aunque me costó un poco, una luz por unos segundos iluminó su rostro. Un gran escalofrío corrió por todo mi cuerpo al ver aquellos ojos negros, cargados de furia sobre mí. No era Gray. Era Zeref. ¿Qué se suponía que quería de mí?

Seguía mirándome de aquella manera que me hacía sentirme más asustada de lo que ya estaba. Me senté un poco en la cama, mientras intentaba mirarlo lo más seria posible, sinceramente estaba muerta de miedo.

―Así que tu eres Juvia Loxar.― comentó con un tono serio, pero con algo de burla. Al escuchar una mínima palabra, sílaba, letra, salir de aquella boca, me atemorizaba más. Y cada vez se acercaba más a mi cama, aunque fuera muy despacio y delicadamente, mirándome.

_Aterrada_, así estaba, pero tenía que parecer fuerte.

―¿Qué quieres de mí?― le pregunté mientras levantaba una de mis cejas. ¿Qué debía querer de mí? Había tantas respuestas, pero necesitaba saber cual era la suya, qué quería exactamente_._

―¿Tú te acuerdas de un chico llamado Gray Fullbuster?― no podía ser. ¿Lo habría matado? Seguro que sí y ahora vendría a por mí. Mi corazón iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Muchas sensaciones invadían mi cuerpo. Estaba asustada, tenía miedo, tambien tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar de nuevo, ¿Y si realmente él lo ha matado?

―Sí. Era mi novio.―Le respondí lo más seria que pude pero mi voz se quebraba cada vez más al recordarlo.

―Hmp. La verdad no he venido a hacerte nada, aunque me muera por hacerlo. Solo quería decirte que tu queridísimo Gray no esta muerto.― suspiré.― Pero no esta como siempre, el Gray que tu conoces prácticamente no existe.

¿A qué se refería con eso? Estaba aliviada al saber que aun estaba vivo, que vivía. Pero ¿cambiado? De nuevo miles de preguntas vinieron a mi mente. "El Gray que tu conoces prácticamente no existe". No paraba de repetir esa frase una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Iba a preguntarle a qué se refería con eso, pero de repente él entro por la ventana. Era él. El mismísimo Gray Fullbuster. No podía creer que realmente estuviera aquí, después de 3 años, ahora estaba aquí. Mis ojos se abrieron lo más posible para poder observarlo, era él. Seguía siendo él. Pero cuando lo miré a los ojos, esos ojos que me hipnotizaban, no eran ellos. Estaban negros, sin color, sin vida. No tenía esos preciosos destellos azabaches. Era una mirada fría.

Pocos segundos después entró alguien más. No me fijé en como era, sino en como su brazo se enroscaba con el de Gray. Después de conseguir quitar mi vista de ese maldito agarre, la fulminé con la mirada. Era Angel, y se la veía igual que a Gray con esa mirada oscura. Me miró y lo besó sin más. Aunque fuera un beso corto y apenas profundo, no podía creerlo. El Gray Fullbuster del que me enamoré, el que me amaba. ¿Dónde estaba? Aquel beso debería ser mío, no de esa niñata.

―Ves, Juvia Loxar. Gray está vivo, pero algo cambiado.― comentó Zeref con una sonrisa de lado. Aquellas palabras no eran ciertas. Ese no era Gray, el Gray del que yo me enamoré. Es totalmente diferente, a pesar que fuera igual físicamente.

―Ese no es Gray, al menos el que yo amo.―dije mirando a Gray a los ojos. Ese no podía ser él. Aunque no me quería convencer, en el fondo, sabía que era él y que tendría que asimilar todo esto, pero por ahora prefería seguir creyendo que no era él. Yo no quiero un Gray que desee venganza o cosas así. Quiero al Gray que conocí hac años.

―Juvia, sí soy yo. Pero simplemente todos los del gremio y tú sois unos completos idiotas.― afirmó serio, parecía real, él realmente se había ido.― Zeref, Angel, por favor, dejadme unos minutos con ella, le aclararé quien soy ahora.― dijo mirando a Zeref. ¿Qué se suponía que tendría que decirme? ¿Qué quería? En fin, sabía que muy en el fondo él aún debía quererme de alguna manera y por eso no me haría daño, o eso esperaba.

―Claro― aceptaron. Pocos segundos después los dos salieron por la ventana.

Gray y yo. Estábamos solos en nuestra habitación. Yo aún seguía sentada en la cama y el de pie frente a ella. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

De repente, empezó a caminar hacía mi y se sentó a mi lado en la cama. Mi respiración era muy agitada, ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer conmigo?

―Juvia, sí soy yo. Soy el verdadero Gray. El que está perdidamente enamorado de ti.―susurró delicadamente. Se notaba que estaba nervioso y preocupado, pero no podía ser, él mismo acababa de reconocer que había cambiado. Todo esto debía ser una trampa, aunque escuchar que él me quería me alegraba. "Ese no era él, ahora amaba a Angel no a mí." Me repetí dolorosamente, la verdad.

―No me voy a creer tus mentiras solo porque te sientes a mi lado y me susurres que me amas. Tú no eres el Gray que yo amaba, eres completamente diferente.―Me costó mucho admitirlo, pero tenía que decírselo, aunque en el acto una pequeña gota de agua corriera por mi mejilla.

Al parecer se asustó o algo así ya que al escuchar mis palabras noté como se encogía de hombros. Eso solo afirmaba que no me amaba. Seguía pensativa, pero de repente giró la cabeza observando mi rostro y con una de sus manos cogió delicadamente mi cara para girarlo hacía él, para así poder mirarlo. Al tenerlo tan cerca mis ojos se abrieron un poco. Pero ahora esos preciosos ojos negros sí tenían esos destellos aunque se los viera tristes. Quizás realmente fuera él, pero también quizás solo estaba actuando.

―Sí soy yo.―Me susurró sonriendo de lado y segundos después me besó.

Durante estos tres años, una de las miles de cosas que añoré de él, besarlo. No podía creer que realmente él me estuviera besando. Aunque ese acto para mí fuera esperado y especial, para _él _seguro que era un simple beso.

Pero, era él. Esos eran sus labios. Los que anhelé estos tres años. Lo añoraba tanto que no podía rechazarlo. Nos besamos tiernamente. No quería que se acabara porque sabía que quizás esa sería la última vez que me besaría o algo así. Pero mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y mi cuerpo temblaba un poco.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire, aunque me hubiera encantado que ese beso no se acabara _nunca_.

―Juvia. Si soy yo y se que en el fondo tú lo sabes. Me fui hace tres años, si quieres no me creas, pero estos tres años no he podido parar de pensar en ti. Pero no me fui por mi propia voluntad, la única manera de que estés a salvo es que yo vaya con él. Aunque así tenga que estar toda mi vida. Es imposible derrotarlo, ni todos los del gremio juntos podrían. Es muy poderoso. Por eso me fui porque no voy ha dejar que te pase nada, lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? Recuerdas que te prometí que te protegería, pues ahora estoy cumpliendo esa promesa que nunca romperé.

―Nunca dejaré que te hagan daño, Juvia.―Me susurró suavemente. ¿De qué tenía que salvarme? ¿Qué quería Zeref de mí?

―Pero… ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?― pregunté con curiosidad. Era la pregunta clave, yo era la culpable de que Gray desapareciera y ahora estuviera con Zeref.

―No tengo tiempo para explicártelo, debo irme, se enfadarán. Solo hazme un favor. No le digas a nadie que me has visto. Nadie tiene que saber que he vuelto. Te juro que volveré en menos de una semana. Créeme si te digo que me muero de ganas por poder contártelo todo.―Se despidió.

Se estaba levantado de la cama y justo antes de que saltara lo agarré del brazo.

―No te vayas.― Le rogué con algunas lágrimas más por mis mejillas. Él se giro y me abrazó. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me daba esos abrazos. Luego me miró fijamente a los ojos y me besó.

―Volveré, te lo prometo.

Después saltó y me volví a quedar sola. Al fin y al cabo él estaba vivo. Vivía y me amaba. Era él. El Gray que yo conozco. Esos besos y abrazos solo sabia dármelos él.

Pero estaba cansada. Lo mejor sería tumbarme de nuevo en la cama y dormir. Mañana me despertaría temprano e iría a ver a Lucy.

Me tumbé en la cama y me dormí. Mañana sería otro día.

-.-.-.-.-

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, cuando empezó a sonar la maldita alarma. Tinin-Tinin. Como odiaba esa maldita melodía. Mis ojos empezaron a abrirse pero los cerré rápidamente. No había cerrado la ventana. Froté un poco más mis ojos y conseguí despertarme. Realmente él estaba vivo. Era real, lo volvería a ver. Me levanté y fui al armario. Lo mejor sería darme una ducha rápida y despertarme. Así que fui al cuarto de baño y me duché. El agua estaba un poco más fría de lo normal, pero si la ponía más caliente me dormiría más.

Al acabar de ducharme me vestí. Me puse unos pantalones cortos de color verde con una camiseta de tirantes blanca. Unas sandalias blancas y de complementos me puse un collar y unas pulseras de color verde. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta con algunos mechones por mi rostro. Ordene el baño y me fui a la cocina a desayunar. Me preparé un café y me comí una manzana. Al acabar cogí un bolso verde, donde metí lo necesario y me salí de la casa. Hoy iba a dar algunas vueltas en coche, pero bueno.

Encendí el coche y me fui al hospital. Debía disculparme con Lucy por no haber estado ayer con ella. Debía haberme quedado un rato. Cambié el CD por uno menos deprimente para alegrarme un poco. Al fin y al cabo Gray estaba vivo.

Estuve unos 25 minutos para llegar al hospital. Hacía buen día, a pesar de que hiciera un poco de viento, pero eran las nueve de la mañana así que un poco de viento era normal. Apenas había gente. Unas 10 personas como mucho, pero seguí mi camino. Bajé del coche y me dirigí a la puerta.

Iba caminando normal, mirando hacía el suelo. Debía parecer triste, no podían darse cuenta de que Gray estaba vivo. Casi antes de entrar en la puerta noté que algo me agarraba el brazo. Me giré rápidamente y ahí estaba ese perfecto torso ante mis ojos. Había vuelto. ¿Tan pronto? Al menos creía que tardaría unos 3 días pero no, estaba ahí.

Subí mi mirada para verle la cara y sí, era él.

"Sígueme" me susurró. Casi corriendo me llevó detrás de algunos coches.

―Juvia, no tengo tiempo debo volver pronto. Solo espero que esta noche estés en casa, iré a verte y te lo explicaré todo. Te espero.― Me dijo rápidamente, me besó la frente y se fue.

Me quedé quieta. Estaba prácticamente temblando. Se suponía que esta noche tenía que decirle que teníamos una hija y él me explicaría porque se fue. Estaba asustada y preocupada. Necesitaba asimilar que estaba vivo y que todo al fin y al cabo estaba bien. Pero tan de repente debía decirle lo de Mizu y todo. Cerré mis ojos para intentar sacarme eso de mi cabeza. Ahora debía dejar a Mizu en algún sitio, no podía quedarse conmigo, sería demasiado para los tres.

Dejé eso a un lado, lo pensaría mientras fuera a casa de Erza, ahora no debía perder tiempo. Me dirigí de nuevo hacía el hospital y entré. Le pregunté a la recepcionista, me dio el número y fui a la habitación. Después de miles de pasillos interminables llegué.

Abrí la puerta poco a poco y allí estaba Lucy en la camilla con dos pequeños bebés en sus manos, mientras Natsu estaba dormido en la camilla de al lado.

―¡Buenos días!― saludé con una sonrisa alegre. Cerré la puerta y me acerqué.

―¡Oh!¡Hola! Siéntate aquí, Juvia.―Me dijo palpando un trozo de su cama.

Me acerqué más, le di dos besos y me senté.

―Así que éstas son las pequeñas. Son muy guapas.― comenté mientras las observaba.

―Jaja. Gracias.― Me respondió. Se notaba que estaba un poco dormida aún.

―¿Cuál es cual?― dije algo confundida.

―Ésta― dijo señalando con su cabeza a la pequeña de su derecha. Tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos verdes.― Es Hanako y ésta― señaló a la otra pequeña que era un poquito más pequeña que la otra, tenía algunos pelos rosas y los ojos marrones.―Es Kira.― Las observé unos segundos. Realmente eran muy hermosas.

―Parecen angelitos―sonreí.― Oye… Una cosa… Quería pedirte disculpas por no haber venido ayer a verte.―Me disculpé mirándola a los ojos. Me sentía mal por no haber ido.

―Juvia… No tienes de que disculparte. Natsu me explicó porque no viniste a verme. Tranquila, yo estaría igual.― Me consoló. Suponía que se lo tomaría bien pero aun así no me lo merecía, no había ido a verla.

Volví a observar detenidamente a las dos pequeñas cuando un suspiro, captó mi atención, que al parecer provenía de Natsu. Se rascó la nariz y abrió los ojos. Natsu se despertó, después de todo aun tenía esa cara de niño.

―Omm… Buenos días―saludó medio dormido intentando levantarse de la camilla. Me dio dos besos y luego besó los labios de su mujer.

―Juvia, ¿hasta qué hora te vas a quedar?― Me preguntó Lucy intrigada.

―La verdad tengo que ir a por Mizu a casa de Erza y luego la llevaré a casa de Cana. Tengo una cena esta noche y prefiero que se quede con Cana a que venga. Así que como ya te has despertado―miré a Natsu―me iré.― Me levanté y les di dos besos a cada uno, miré a las pequeñas por última vez y me fui.

Sinceramente todo eso de la maternidad, los hospitales, los bebés. Todo me recordaba a que estuve sola y si no fuera a ser por Mizu, quien sabe donde estaría ahora mismo. Pero esta noche iba a ver a Gray. Al fin, después de 3 años me explicaría porque se fue. Pero en el fondo él se fue por mi culpa, ¿verdad?

Salí del hospital y me dirigí a mi coche. Hoy iba a dar bastantes vueltas con él, pero al menos así quizás me relajaría un poco. Al poner el coche en marcha fui rumbo a la casa de Erza y Jellal. Eran cerca de las diez, y del hospital a casa de Erza había unos veinte minutos.

Estuve escuchando música de Nightwish_, _para ver si me subían un poco los ánimos. Después de todo, "Gray esta vivo y al parecer me ama." Me repetía esa frase una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Al final llegué a la finca. Era como la de un cuento de hadas se podría decir. Toda pintada de blanco, con el jardín y todo el césped y por dentro era muy espaciosa, luminosa y bonita. Aparqué el coche y me encaminé a la puerta. Toqué y escuché unos pasos, pocos segundos después la puerta se abrió y allí estaba Jellal, llevaba puesto unos pantalones largos de color gris y una camisa blanca.

―Hola. Erza se está tomando un baño, pasa.― Me saludó invitándome a pasar con una sonrisa.

―Hola, ¿Dónde está Mizu?―pregunté preocupada ya que no la veía en la sala.

―Está en la habitación de Ai.― Me respondió.

Los dos pasamos el salón y por un amplio pasillo, llegamos a la habitación de la pequeña Ai-chan. Y allí estaban. La pequeña Ai-chan mordiendo un sonajero y mi princesa ayudándola para que no se cayera para atrás.

―¡Mami!― gritó mi princesa. No podía dejar a Ai-chan, así que Jellal fue a cogerla en brazos y Mizu rápidamente vino y me dio un abrazo. La abracé fuerte y la cogí en brazos.

―Hola, cariño.― Le besé la frente y me acerqué a la pequeña Ai-chan.―A ti también, princesita.―Le di un besito en la mejilla. Era muy pequeña ya que apenas tenía un año. Tenía el pelo azul atado en dos coletitas y los ojos de color marrón. También tenía la marca de Jellal en el ojo derecho, pero estaba más difuminada, aun así se notaba bastante.

A los pocos segundos vino el pequeño Kisu-kun y le di dos besos y se sentó en una silla que había. Jellal iba a ir a buscar a Erza, antes de irme tenía que saludarla y después de todo tenía prisa. Había unos cuarenta minutos hasta casa de Cana.

Y justo cuando Jellal iba a salir por la puerta con Ai-chan, apareció Erza. Iba con una coleta alta y llevaba un vestido de color azul oscuro. Me pareció ver un mínimo bulto en su barriga. ¿Habría engordado? Seguro, era casi imposible que estuviera embarazada de nuevo. En fin, dejé ese bulto en su barriga y la saludé.

―¡Buenos días!―saludamos Mizu y yo alegremente.

―¡Hola!― nos dio dos besos a las dos.

―Bueno, yo lo siento pero tengo que irme, me ha surgido una cena y tengo que ir a casa de Cana y queda un poco lejos.

―Juvia, si quieres puede quedarse aquí, sabes que para nosotros no hay problema.―propuso Jellal, mientras abrazaba a Erza por la cintura.

―La verdad, no quiero que esté por en medio, además, sé que tenéis que ir al hospital para ir con Lucy y Natsu y no quiero molestar. Tranquilos― sonreí. No quería que se quedara con ellos tanto tiempo, ya tenían suficiente con los suyos como para que también estuvieran pendientes de la mía, bastante que estuvo una noche. ― Bueno, como he dicho, me tengo que ir, me gustaría llegar antes de las doce a casa de Cana, y sino se me hará tarde.―Le di dos besos a cada uno y me fui con mi pequeña.

Ya eran casi las once y el camino a casa de Cana era largo. Y antes de ir a casa de Cana, quería comer con Mizu, al menos pasar un rato con ella. Luego la dejaría en casa de Cana y me iría a casa a limpiar y esperarlo.

Esta noche iba a ser importante. Esta noche él, sabría que es padre de Mizu y yo sabría porque se fue hace tres años, aunque ya sepa que se fue, por mi culpa.

-.-.-.-.-

_Fin xD Ya saben quien era el chico de la ventana. El maldito Zeref! Aunque Gray sigue amando a Juvia *w* Me encantó escribir esa parte. La verdad lamento mucho el retraso. Pero el final de este capítulo se suponía que era hasta que ya había dejado a Mizu en casa de Cana, pero quería actualizar, Ya. De nuevo disculpas. Y Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y por leer esta historia! Me hacen muy feliz:3 Y también gracias a Rairaku. Enserio, GOMEN!_

_PD__: A partir de ahora los capítulos los subiré cada 2 semanas, he empezado la escuela y no tengo tanto tiempo. Mañana me voy de viaje! Pero no se preocupen que el lunes que viene o el otro, tienen la noche Gruvia ^^ xD _

_**Adelanto: **__Una noche en la que ambos dirán lo que pasó estos tres años atrás, pero una coincidencia hará que quizás no vuelva a ser todo igual._

_Saludos,Mariera-san._


	5. Chapter 5

_¡__Hola!¡Al fin aparezco! Se que la mayoría querréis matarme o cosas así, pero he empezado la escuela y estoy liadísima, tenía pensado escribirlo el fin de semana pasado, pero vino una amiga de viaje y los planes, a la basura. Y también voy a escribir una historia con una amiga y no tengo tiempo de nada. Pero hoy he tenido tiempo y he tenido que escribirlo. Llevo mucho sin actualizar! Es un poco corto, más que los otros, pero no he tenido tiempo, pero así al menos leen la noche Gruvia xD Espero que les guste! Y de nuevo, lo siento! El próximo intentaré que sea más largo!_

_Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Solo me pertenece Mizu, que fue un personaje creado por mí_

**Capitulo 5: No será…**

Esta noche iba a ser importante. Esta noche él, sabría que es padre de Mizu y yo sabría porque se fue hace tres años, aunque ya sepa que se fue, por mi culpa.

-.-.-.-.-

Después de un largo viaje llegamos a un restaurante, comimos y Mizu me explicó un poco que hizo en casa de Erza y le dije que al día siguiente iríamos a ver a Lucy por la tarde. Cuando acabamos de comer fuimos a casa de Cana, donde estaba Gildarts y Mizu se puso muy contenta. Le expliqué a Cana la excusa de que tenía una cena con unos familiares y aceptó rápidamente y muy contenta.

Me despedí y me fui a casa.

-.-.-.-.

Estaba cansada, gotas corrían por toda mi cara y tenía mucho calor. Llevaba aproximadamente dos horas limpiando, y habíaadecentado toda la casa a fondo, ni más ni menos. Solía tardar más, pero estaba muy nerviosa. En poco tiempo él llegaría. No podía imaginármelo, él después de estos tres años, al fin me diría la verdad, porque se fue y sufrí estos tres años.

Recogí los productos de limpieza y decidí darme una ducha, eran cerca de las ocho u ocho y media, realmente no había mirado el reloj, desde hacía bastante, pero ya debía ser tarde. Me fui a la habitación para coger la ropa, abrí el armario y de ahí miles de preguntas vinieron a mi cabeza: ¿Qué me debía poner? Un vestido, un pijama, un camisón, ropa normal. Pocas cosas, no era precisamente lo que había en mi armario. Pero decidí ponerme un camisón, aunque a primera vista parecía más un vestido. Era por encima de las rodillas de tirantes, nada ajustado y quizás si tenía un poco de escote, pero simplemente unos milímetros. Era de seda y su color era azul claro. Sabía perfectamente que ese camisón le gustaba mucho a Gray y por eso lo elegí. Después cogí la ropa interior, la verdad no me ponía ese conjunto desde hacía tres años, fue el que conjunto que lleve el último día que estuve con él y finalmente, unas zapatillas.

Entré en la ducha y me di una ducha rápida, no debía quedar mucho tiempo. No sabía a que hora llegaría pero seguro que no quedaba mucho. Me vestí, me sequé el pelo y me lo dejé suelto. Recogí el baño y fui a la cocina. Debía comer algo antes de que él viniera, no me gustaría desaprovechar el tiempo comiendo y la verdad que estaba hambrienta. Abrí el frigorífico y no había mucha cosa que comer, o al menos que me apeteciera. Así que cogí un poco de embutido. Cogí el pan, lo corté en dos y le puse el embutido dentro.

De repente, sin aviso, un aliento caliente en mi cuello hizo que me ruborizara. Pocos segundos después unos musculosos y suaves brazos agarraron mi cintura. Sabía quien era, era él. Dio un pequeño, pero tierno y delicado beso en mi cuello y luego apoyó su cabeza sutilmente.

―Juvia…― Me susurró. No sabría como definir el tono en el que pronunció mi nombre ni como me sentía en aquellos momentos. Su voz se notaba provocativa, dulce, pero creo que una de las cosas que más recalcaba su voz era tristeza.

Sentía miles de sensaciones en mi interior, pero todas tenían un significado similar, _alegría_.

No podía creer que aquellos brazos que rodeaban mi cintura fueran los suyos y que el aliento caliente que se esparcía por mi cuello fuera de él.

Todas aquellas sensaciones que no sentía hacía tanto tiempo y que solo y únicamente él sabia causar en mí.

No podía aguantar más. Quería besarlo.

Poca a poco fui girándome, hasta que quedamos cara a cara. Sentía que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho en cualquier instante. Tenerlo ahí, ante mí. Nos miramos unos segundos a los ojos, ambos queríamos lo mismo, esa mirada que él me dedicó unos segundos, se notaba perfectamente que él también me anhelaba, anhelaba mis labios. Él seguía observando mi rostro, pero yo desvié mi mirada a sus tentadores y apetecibles labios.

No podía parar de observar esos perfectos labios tan cerca de mi rostro. Pero sin aviso, esos labios se unieron con los míos, en un beso tierno y algo peligroso. Rápidamente mis manos fueron a juguetear con sus hebras. Tenía un pelo tan suave y fino. Sus brazos me cogieron más fuerte haciendo que quedáramos más pegados uno al otro.

Seguía sin creerlo. Seguía sin creer que él estuviera allí, y aun menos que él me estuviera besando.

Pero no quería pensar. Sabía que esa noche lo besaría más de una vez, pero seguramente no lo volvería a ver por un largo tiempo y tenía que disfrutar lo máximo posible.

Sus labios no soltaban los míos ni yo quería soltar los suyos. Había añorado tanto esos labios y esos besos que me transportaban a otro mundo.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire lo más despacio que pudimos. Él también me había echado de menos.

Al separarnos y coger un poco de aire, no dudó en volver a unir nuestros labios.

Quería seguir, quería besar sus labios una y otra vez, toda la noche si era necesario. Pero antes necesitaba saber la verdad y tenía que decirle que tenía una hija.

Así que una de mis manos dejó su sedoso cabello y se posó sobre aquel torso tan bien trabajado que tenía, consiguiendo de esa forma pararlo.

―Gray…― susurré mirándolo a los ojos. Me devolvió la miranda rápidamente, se notaba que se había asustado.

―Perdón…― musitóen un hilo de voz, y pocos segundos después giró la cabeza dejando su mirada fija en el suelo deshaciendo lentamente su agarre.

―Gray... No tienes que pedirme perdón, simplemente necesito decirte una cosa antes y también me gustaría saber la verdad.― Me acerqué más a él, para coger su rostro y girarlo para que me mirara a los ojos.― Vamos a la habitación.― Lo cogí de la mano y ambos nos dirigimos hacía ella.

No sé si para él sería igual, pero aquellas enormes ganas de saber porque se había ido se me hacían eternas.

Al llegar a la habitación, me tumbé en la cama y con la otra mano di varios golpes a mi lado, para que se tumbara junto a mí. Se echó y me acurruqué entre sus brazos. Empecé a dibujar pequeños círculos en su perfecto torso delicadamente, mientras él me acariciaba el pelo de aquella manera que tanto había anhelado.

―Adelante, cuéntamelo.― Le propuse intrigada buscando aquellos pozos azabaches que vagaban sin rumbo por la extensión de la habitación, algo lo inquietaba...

―Hmp…―Rompió el silencio con calma volteando sutilmente su rostro para mirarme.― Todo empezó esa noche. Al quedarte dormida, seguí algunos minutos contigo, pero no tenía sueño, así que decidí dar un paseo por el jardín. Te dejé en la cama durmiendo profundamente y fui al jardín. Hacía bastante calor, así que cogí una rosa roja y me senté a observarla. Cuando de repente alcé la vista al ver una sombra. Y ahí apareció Zeref. Me ofreció irme con él, pero le dije que nunca me iría, que era feliz en el gremio. Me explicó que él solo me quería a mi y que si me iba con él dejaría el gremio de Fairy Tail y nunca iría a por ninguno de nosotros, pero tampoco acepté. Y ahí fue cuando me dijo que si no me iba con él, entonces te llevaría a ti. Eso no podía permitirlo, Juvia. No podía dejar que te pasara nada, así que me fui con él. Estos tres años he tenido que matar a muchísima gente inocente, pero el saber que estabas sana y salva me hacía seguir adelante.― Me explicó en un tono serio liberando un pesaroso suspiro.

No podía creerlo. Así que realmente yo soy la culpable de que él se fuera, únicamente yo. Mi sufrimiento ha sido únicamente culpa mía.

Mi corazón cada vez me dolía más y sin poder resistir ni un segundo más varias gotas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas.

La culpa era mía. No podía permitírmelo, sola y únicamente, mía.

―¿Juvia?― Me preguntó preocupado al sentir mis pequeños ruidos al llorar.

―Todo… es culpa mía.― susurré lo más claro posible. Me costaba admitirlo, pero era la verdad.

―Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. La culpa es mía. Es imperdonable lo que yo te he hecho Juvia. No conocerás a nadie en este mundo que haga lo que yo, Juvia. Tú eres la persona más importante para mí y la que más amo y lo único que he hecho es hacerte daño.

―Gray, la culpa es mía, si no me hubiera enam…

Se sentó rápidamente, haciendo que yo del susto siguiera sus actos y posó uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios y me miró a los ojos.

―Nunca, jamás digas eso.― Me advirtió severamente.―Por favor...―agregó en un frágil susurro quitando el dedo de mis labios para unir los suyos con los míos nuevamente.

Me alejé un poco para abrazarlo, necesitaba sentir sus brazos a mí alrededor. Así que lo abracé y él lo aceptó envolviéndome con calidez.

―Si no hubiera sido por ella…― comenté en un hilo de voz, pero no lo dije.

No podía ser posible, lo había dicho sin quererlo y al tener mi cabeza en su hombro lo escuchó a la perfección.

―¿Ella? ¿Quién?― preguntó algo confuso mirándome fijamente en busca de la respuesta.

Deshice el abrazo y le sostuve la mirada con la mayor firmeza de la que fui capaz, tenía que ser fuerte y decírselo. Al fin y al cabo esa parte tenía que llegar.

―Gray, recuerdas… ¿Qué tenía que decirte una cosa?― asintió con la cabeza y siguió mirándome.― Pues bueno, esa ella, es….es…. es nuestra hija, Gray. Mizu Fullbuster Loxar_. _Nuestra Hija.― Le expliqué. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y necesitó unos segundos para hacerse a la idea, segundos en los que se aferró a mí como si su vida dependiera de ello. La fuerza con la que me estrujaba contra su fornido cuerpo era abrumadora, tanto que llegué a ruborizarme antes de atinar a corresponderle. Apoyó su cabeza contra mi hombro y deslizó una de sus manos por mi nuca con cariño sin deshacer el abrazo. Su respiración se fue tornando irregular paulatinamente y su rostro se hundía cada vez más en mi clavícula. Fue entonces cuando la debilidad lo invadió por completo. Pude oír claramente como ahogaba sus quebradizos gemidos sobre mí. Lo miré sin comprender.

Él simplemente me abrazó con más fuerza procurando controlar sus sollozos antes de que mis dos manos viajaran hasta su descompuesto rostro obligándolo así a que me mirara.

Sus destellos azabaches estaban humedecidos y aquellas perladas gotas se acumulaban en ellos hasta rodar por sus blanquecinas mejillas. Aquella escena partió mi alma en dos, no podía verlo así...

―Gray...

―Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, Juvia...―Me estrujó una vez más derrumbándose sobre mí. ―Lo siento...―agregó con voz ahogada casi para sus adentros.

―Gray, no tienes que pedirme perdón, si no hubiera sido por ella no sé como estaría yo ahora mismo.― Intenté hacerle sentir mejor mientras empezaba a acariciarle el pelo.

―No Juvia, eso sí que es imperdonable. No te dejé sola durante tres años sin ninguna respuesta, sino que te dejé sola y embarazada y no solo te fallé a ti, sino a las dos.―dijo con voz temblorosa mirándome profundamente dolido.

No tenía porque pedirme perdón, no entiendo porque se sentía culpable, no era culpa suya que me quedara embarazada, también era mía.

―Gray, deja de decir eso. Gracias a que me…dejaste embarazada, he sido feliz. Te seré sincera y te diré que cada vez que la veía me acordaba de ti, gracias a Mizu se podría decir que estoy viva.

De repente, Gray deshizo el abrazo interrumpiendo así mis palabras. Su expresión era preocupante, su rostro ahora estaba impregnado de miedo, de estupor, de una mezcla de sensaciones que puso a todos mis sentidos en alerta.

―¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Gray?―demandé deslizando una de mis manos por sus mejillas.

―Juvia. Dime una sola cosa, por favor.― Se mordió el labio.― Dime que su magia es como la nuestra, agua y hielo. Dime por favor que no controla el tiempo, sólo eso.

¿Cómo sabía que esos eran los atributos que caracterizarían la magia que utilizaría Mizu en un futuro? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¡¿Por qué estaba tan asustado!?

―Sí… ¿Cómo lo sabes?― lo miré confundida.―¿Qué hay de malo en la magia de control temporal?

―Juvia. Hoy he venido aquí, para explicarte porque me fui y decirte que hay una manera de que vuelva― abrí los ojos, aún más confundida.― El trato era que yo encontraba a una niña de 3 años que tenía el poder del agua, el hielo y el tiempo y yo quedaba libre. Pero esa niña es Mizu.

¿Qué? No eran ciertas esas palabras, no podían. ¡NO PODÍAN! No, no y no.

―¿Qué?― intenté pronunciar mientras miles de lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos.

―Juvia, no llores.― me abrazó nuevamente. Sabía perfectamente que él estaba dolido, y triste, acababa de enteraste de que tenía una hija y no era el mejor momento para que mis fuerzas me fallaran, pero no podía…

―¿Qué he hecho mal? ¿Qué he hecho para merecerme esta vida tan triste y cruel?¿QUÉ?― y no pude aguantar más. Miles y miles de lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos sin poder parar de ninguna manera. No tenía fuerzas, no quería esa vida. Una vida llena y únicamente de tristeza. Pura tristeza y nada más. Una cosa detrás de la otra y nunca nada bueno.

Me agarré lo más fuerte que podía a Gray, ambos sabíamos como nos sentíamos. Estábamos asustados y tristes. Pero la única pregunta que me hacía era ¿Porqué a nosotros?

Gray deshizo el abrazo poco a poco y yo intentaba quitarme algunas de las lágrimas que había por todo mi rostro. Se tumbo en la cama y me ofreció tumbarme con él. Y sin pensarlo, lo hice.

En esos instantes no tenía fuerzas para nada. Solo quería despertarme de esta maldita pesadilla que me atormentaba desde hace 3 años.

Junto a Gray me sentía la persona más fuerte del mundo y la más segura. Pero él se iría de nuevo, no estaría para siempre a mi lado.

Enroscó uno de sus brazos en mi cintura y con la otra empezó a tocarme el pelo y a darme pequeños besos en la nuca para que me calmara.

―Tranquila. Duérmete, no pienso volver a dejarte sola, ni a ti ni a nuestra hija, por nada, así que mañana mismo si es posible volveré. Encontrare una manera para volver. No dejaré que os pase nada, ni a ti ni a Mizu.

Me besó delicadamente y siguió acariciándome el pelo.

Sabía que cuando me despertara al día siguiente él ya no estaría, pero volvería y ahora él ya sabia la verdad. Yo seguía amándolo tanto como la primera vez, y él sigue siendo el hombre del que me enamoré.

-.-.-.-.-

_¿Y? ¿Verdad que este Gray es el más mono del mundo? A mi me encanta *-*_

_MATADME! ES CORTISIMO! LO SÉ! JURO QUE EL PRÓXIMO SERÁ MÁS LARGO! Pero bueno… ha salido la trama de la historia ¿no? Ya sabéis porque Gray se fue y todo! Sé que es un capítulo corto. Pero no he tenido tiempo y quería que supiérais la trama y no os quería hacer esperar una semana más! Gomen! Y MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por los reviews y por seguir mi historia! Gracias a mi Rairaku-san!_

_**Adelanto: **__El próximo capitulo aparecerá Lion ^^ (No se que poner u.u)_

_Saludos,Mariera-san._


End file.
